


【瞳耀】度假

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: OOC OOC OOC
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【瞳耀】度假

海岛的空气带着咸咸的味道，展耀光裸着脚踩在沙滩上，任由海浪一波又一波地淹过脚背，带走脚底细密的沙粒，确实有种说不上来的释放感。

SCI连轴转了好几个月，总算将手头积压的案子清了干净，而他和白羽瞳也难得的得了带薪长假。好巧不巧，赶上他俩结婚2周年的日子，一周年的时候因为个棘手的案子，两人分头奔波，生生的连话都没说上几句。这次的机会就更显得难能可贵，对于假期的安排两人也出奇一致，早几年就说要去看看的海岛成了首选。

工作狂正副组长携手度假，光是想到SCI其余几人惊讶的表情，展耀就忍不住笑出声。

“嘶——”脸颊冰凉的触感，将展耀从几张好笑的脸中拉回现实，转头就是白羽瞳放大的帅脸。

白羽瞳递上一杯特调鸡尾酒，淡蓝的果冻色就如同这让展耀有些痴迷的大海一样漂亮。“笑什么呢。”

“没什么，就是有点不敢相信前两天我们还在为了结案报告犯愁，今天却好像到了另一个世界。”

“度假的魅力。”

海风吹乱了展耀的发丝，不用工作，平时用发胶打理的一丝不苟的头发随意塌在额头。白羽瞳忍不住多看了几眼，这样放松的猫儿，实在过于漂亮。

仅仅只是这样看着，就觉得心跳失了速。

“起风了，回屋里去吧。”不知过了多久，白羽瞳回了神，夜里的海风吹在身上着实有些凉了，猫儿这娇贵的身子骨不知道受不受得了。

展耀许也是觉得有些冷了，点了点头，穿上拖鞋跟着白羽瞳往回走去。

这片海滩为酒店私有，通回酒店的是一条刻意被营造成自然风的长长灌木丛小径。两边放着足以照明却又不会太亮的做旧花园灯，一到夜晚亮灯，自有一番特别的情调。

小路的尽头是酒店自营的露天酒吧，也是展耀手上这杯鸡尾酒的‘产出地’，熙攘的人群和热带风情十足的欢快音乐带来了烟火气。

走在寻找空位的白羽瞳身后，展耀被不知道从哪窜出来的人影撞上，那人杯中的酒液也直直洒在纯棉的衬衣上。

“啊啊，对不起，是我没注意看路。”

突如其来的小骚动让白羽瞳停下来脚步，看着猫儿身上纯白的衣料染上了大片的青绿色。

“没事，没事，下次注意点就好。”对外人一向好脾气的展耀客气地接受了冒失鬼的道歉，苦笑着和白羽瞳比了比手势，先去盥洗室把衣服处理一下。

默契十足的青梅竹马笑着点了点头，“我在这儿等你。”

在盥洗室用了各种办法也只是让污渍稍微淡了一些，展耀自暴自弃的决定还是回房间后交给客房服务去处理。

回到原地，远远就看到白羽瞳身边粘着个身材惹火的女人，蜂腰巨乳，晒得健康的小麦肤色，仅穿着一件细肩带亮片吊带小短裙。女子十分开放，浑圆勾人的乳球死死贴在白羽瞳的手臂上，白羽瞳躲到哪儿，她就带球追到哪儿。

呦，他家耗子还挺受欢迎的。

源于本能的信任让展耀完全没有一丝嫉妒的感情，反而觉得被搭讪到手足无措躲也不是推也不是的白羽瞳还挺可爱的。

“帅哥，别不理人嘛~”走近一些展耀听清楚了那女人在说意大利语。骚包的动作和语气，立刻让展耀想起另一个意大利人，笑意更深。

虽说不会吃醋，但男人该有的占有欲，展博士可也不缺。他长腿一跨直接站到白羽瞳身边，勾住自己男人的肩膀，礼貌的将黏在他身上的美人蛇挤开，猫唇微微一翘，“不好意思，这位美女，虽然我知道这位帅哥很诱人，但能不能请你放开他。他今晚已经被我包了。”熟练的意语配上精心设计的表情，心理学专家展耀几乎都从女人的脸上看到了死基佬三个大字。

不给对方开口的机会，展耀就拉着白羽瞳转身走开，甚至还做作地捏了一把白羽瞳的屁股。直到确定走出了女人的视线，才恢复自然，并且忍不住大笑起来。

“你和她说了什么。”白羽瞳看着笑弯了腰的猫儿问道。

“没什么，她就是来问路的，我已经告诉她了。”展耀自然地撒着小谎，要是让这个自恋狂知道真相，指不定又得飘到半空去了。

穿着脏衣服展耀也没了逛下去的心情，干脆拉着白羽瞳回了房。

位于水下数米的海底套房是这家酒店的主打特色，价格不菲的VIP房，展耀想也知道出自谁的手笔。

而这份景色也对得起他的价格，白天入住的时候已经被满眼的海蓝惊呆，环形玻璃拱顶，让他仿若直接深处在海底，斑驳的光影营造出绝美且独一无二的壁纸。五彩的珊瑚礁和穿梭其中的一群又一群的小鱼，偶尔还有悠闲的鳐鱼从头顶游过，以往只有深潜才能见到的美景在这儿只要坐在沙发上就能享受。

就算此刻黄昏已过，周围黯了下来，还是能从昏暗的灯光中窥得一二美景。

展耀不得不感叹资本的力量，“你姐还真是舍得为你花钱。”

白羽瞳脱下背心嗅了嗅，淡淡的汗臭，洗了。

“展大博士，这你可冤枉我了。”白羽瞳光裸着上身凑到展耀身边，伸手一颗一颗解着对方脏衬衫的纽扣，“我姐可是亲口对我说，这次出去不能亏待小耀，得给他定个好点的酒店。谁知道她这个暴发户，干脆定了个海底酒店？”

“哦~~暴发户~”

“不是，猫，你知道我不是这样意思，你可千万不要告诉我姐哈。”

“那就要看你准备怎么堵我的嘴了。”看到白羽瞳立刻认怂的表情，展耀简直要笑弯了腰，今晚的小白可太好欺负了。

看着海底那些似乎很‘美味’的鱼，展耀正惦记着白羽瞳为了封口会给他做什么好吃的之际，他就冷不丁地被推倒在床上，“羽瞳，你…唔……”

柔软温热的唇和男人健壮的身躯一下覆了上来，堵住他的疑问。残留一丝酒味儿的唇瓣熟稔的摩挲着他的，没有人比白羽瞳更知道怎么取悦他，湿滑的舌尖沿着他的唇线描绘，似要将他的唇形印刻在心底，尽管这已经是他亲吻过无数次的地方。

不满足于浅尝即止，很快他的嘴被撬开，长舌在口中搅动，搜刮每一个角落，几乎要将肺里的空气榨干。

“嗯……”情人间的一个吻就足以点燃情欲，炙热霸道的唇舌相交很快就让展耀乱了鼻息，从嘴角溢出好听的呻吟。

终于当白羽瞳结束这个吻时，唾液在两人的唇舌之间拉出淫靡的银丝。展耀白皙的脸庞已经染成桃红色，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，眼神迷离不解地看着发动突然袭击的白羽瞳。

“这样堵，满意吗？”

“发什么疯”展耀下意识舔了舔唇，没想到白羽瞳的眸子更暗了几分。

“这不是展大博士自己说的~~他…今晚…我包了。”白羽瞳笑得邪魅，重复着展耀在酒吧为他驱赶骚扰者时说的意语，而这也让身下人猫眼圆睁，“你什么时候学的？”

“阳阳那个案子之后。”白羽瞳直言不讳，“不过只会一点，没有你和我姐那么厉害。”

展耀臊得脸越发红了，平复着呼吸，故作凶巴巴的说，“那你不自己甩开那个女的？”

“我说了在那里等你，当然不好走开，只能假装听不懂让她识趣儿的自己放弃。”白羽瞳笑眯眯，露出几颗大白牙，轻啄展耀的唇，“没想到先被展大博士美救英雄了。”

“我看你怕不是很欣赏她的球技，所以才不躲开。”

“啧啧啧，猫儿，你可是知道比起大球，我一向更喜欢小球，特别是你的。”白羽瞳瞪圆了眼，随后一秒读懂展耀在说什么，老鼠爪子笑盈盈地向下直捣黄龙，握住软绵绵的猫蛋蛋手法熟练的揉捏着，一下就让小猫咪挺起了胯，张牙舞爪地喵喵大叫，“白羽瞳你干嘛，爪子拿开！”

“干嘛，当然是好好服侍包了我的金主大人啊。”

白羽瞳俊俏的脸庞写满理所当然，展耀仰躺在床上，看着那双诱人的厚唇开开合合。实话说，就算从小看到大，白羽瞳这张脸还是很轻易能让他心跳加速。藕白的手臂直接勾下白羽瞳的脖颈，主动含住那性感到不行的唇珠，切齿轻轻碾摩，美眸一挑，“那你可得好好‘干’，钱少不了你的。”

想要在口头上胜过猫儿一筹的白羽瞳反被将了一军，只能不服气地再次将其堵住。

细密的吻沿着展耀漂亮的下颚线蔓延至脖颈，纤细修长，比泰晤士河上的天鹅更加美丽。私心打上自己的印记，白羽瞳重重吮吸，每一下都换来身下人难耐的挺胸。

吊胃口一般在锁骨上又舔又啃了好一阵，白羽瞳才慢慢往下含住了早已硬挺的乳粒。

“嗯……别吸…”酥麻的快感一下从胸前炸开，明明知道他是男人，可白羽瞳每次都喜欢玩弄这里。奈何在以往的情事中乳首已经被男人调教得越发敏感，现在只要被轻吻抚弄，就会爽得不行，连下身都会硬得发疼。

“我又不是女人…你别…”

不仅是嘴，白羽瞳握惯抢的手掌也覆了上来，胡乱地揉捏着平坦的乳肉，指腹的茧子绕着乳晕打转，叫展耀又疼又爽且无处躲。

“猫儿，我当然知道你不是女人。但你这儿……”粗粝的手指点了点挺立的红蕊，白羽瞳歪嘴一笑。“比女人还要敏感。”想要欺负小猫咪的心思愈演愈烈。含住软肉吸得越发用力，故意发出‘啧啧’的淫靡声响。两指指腹一下揪起乳首拉扯揉捏，一下又温柔无比地来回拨弄，不一会儿就将小小的乳首玩得又红又肿，就连乳晕都成了艳丽的樱桃红。就算如此白羽瞳依旧不放过小猫咪，舌尖热绕着奶头打转亲吻，将小小的乳尖叼起又猛地松开，展耀的手指插进他的头发试图推开，也完全无法动摇他吸猫奶的决心。

“不…不要再玩胸了…嗯啊啊…”很快展耀就软了身子，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，嘴上说着不要，身体却无比诚实，主动挺胸将小乳送进他口中，只差开口求他吸得更用力些。

“啊……你这只…臭…臭耗子…还揉过女人的胸?”展耀气不过，怎么自己就真的如对方所说，敏感得不行。

“怎么，展博士吃醋了？”白羽瞳空闲着的另一只手往展耀的下体寻去，方才还頽软的性器已经精神奕奕地贴着小腹。

展耀白了男人一眼，这只耗子的感情史他可比谁都清楚，别说胸了，连女人的手都没碰过，纯粹就是想气死他，干脆不再回话，专心享受对方给予的快感。

男人的手指灵巧地挑开沙滩裤钻进底裤，毫不客气地包裹住展耀的勃起和他最爱的‘两颗小球’贱兮兮地开口，“你看，只是稍微吸一下，你这里就硬得不行了呢。”

“手…好热……”最重要的地方居然被白羽瞳玩弄于手掌之中，无法反抗本能，身体甚至还自觉地配合着男人的动作。双脚自动打开，扭着胯向白羽瞳的手心顶撞。

展耀慢慢开始发浪的模样看得白羽瞳也心痒难耐，依依不舍地离开胸乳，结实的手臂一用力就将没什么分量的人一把扯到床边。展耀来不及反应，大裤衩就被白羽瞳脱下，只剩光溜溜的屁股蛋。不仅如此，男人还霸道地掰开他的膝盖，教他门户大开地对着白羽瞳的脸。

“果然硬得好厉害，乳头被玩弄就那么舒服吗？”白羽瞳对着粉嫩的勃起轻轻吹了口气，满意地看着展耀瑟缩了下身子。

展耀嘴硬，怎么都不肯承认勃起是因为胸前的快感，“啰嗦，因为太久没做了才……”

白羽瞳笑而不语直接跪在床前的厚实地毯上，好让自己的脸正好对着展耀的下体。对于服侍另一个男人，他没有任何的不适，反而兴致勃勃跃跃欲试，“猫儿这是在怪我太久没有让你爽了，我可得好好赔罪才是。”

语毕，白羽瞳低下头径直含住了猫猫光洁得几乎没有褶皱的囊袋，就算还没来得及冲澡，那里也几乎没有什么异味。

烫热的口腔简直一下就要将展耀送上快感天堂，白羽瞳不知哪里学来的口活，对着他的那话儿又舔又吸，吞吐着阴囊的同时还不忘用手替他套弄性器，爽得展耀不禁夹住双腿，大腿内侧被男人的发丝戳弄到反而越发瘙痒舒爽。

“小白…不……嗯啊啊……好舒服…”展耀揪着床单，扬着脖子，太久没有抒发的欲望全部被男人勾起，集中在小腹随时都可能喷薄而出。

白羽瞳松开被舔得湿哒哒的猫铃铛，炙热的舌沿着玉茎向上，啄吻着伞状的边缘舔弄着顶端冒着前列腺液的细缝，舌尖不客气地往里钻弄，恨不得直接将展耀的精水凿出来。

爱人越来越肆意的叫床声和陷入情欲的模样让白羽瞳的欲望也硬到不行，还不能提抢进洞，他只能腾出一只手粗暴地扯开皮带，掏出自己的家伙快速套弄，就这样一边给猫儿做口活一边自慰。

性器被整个含住，龟头几乎顶到白羽瞳的喉咙，紧致烫热，让从未进入过女人的展耀产生了少有的作为男性在性事中可以获得的快乐。仿佛小处男一般快速顶腰在爱人口中抽插起来，而持久度也意外的也回到处男平均水平，阴茎很快就涨的厉害，快要射精，“要…要到了…小白……快…快吐出……嗯啊！”

白羽瞳没有听话地吐出口中这根，反而重重一吮，直接将浓郁的精液吸了出来，第一波白灼尽数射进他口中。

吞下了不少精液，白羽瞳才吐出有些疲软的物什，“谢谢招待。”男人一边不正经地开口，一边用手指圈成环，挤出展耀最后几滴存货，又用沾着腥液的手指撬开展耀的猫唇，“自己尝尝，是不是很甜。”

还在余韵中大口呼吸的展耀暂时丧失判断力，只知道乖巧的照做，张开嘴含住白羽瞳的手指，柔软的舌头缠住粗粝的皮肤，将上头自己刚射出来的液体舔的干干净净，好像一只还未断奶的母猫，懵懵地接受着主人的饲喂。

看着猫儿骚到没边儿的表情一下点了白羽瞳的欲火，啐了一口，急不可耐地拉长手臂勉强够到床头柜的把手，失去耐性地狠狠一拉，险些将实木的抽屉整个拉出来。

白羽瞳拿出早就偷偷放在里边的润滑液和安全套重返温柔乡，直接将展耀纤细的小腿抬起搁在自己肩上。隐私处的美景赤裸裸地展现在他眼前，发泄过一次的性器耷拉在小腹，习惯被进入的小穴已经开始饥渴地一收一缩，只是看着都能勾起白羽瞳以往在其中驰骋的爽利。

“别这样盯着…”如果白羽瞳的视线有温度，展耀觉得自己绝对会被灼伤。双腿上抬，腰部几乎都脱离床铺，他不禁为了接下来要发生的事紧了下喉头。

白羽瞳一口咬开盖子直接将粘稠冰凉的液体挤在爱人粉嫩光洁的会阴处，明明都是男人，展耀的这里却干净得不行，没有什么耻毛。被润滑液凉到的展耀一怔，条件反射地试图合拢双腿，却被阻止，反而将其拉得更开，“别躲，我喜欢看着你，随便是哪儿都是。”

轻车熟路地将润滑液推入臀缝，用手指一点点挤入后穴，许久不做那处又紧得不行，每次都需要好好扩张才能容纳下他的大家伙。对自家小猫咪的身体熟悉无比，白羽瞳挤入两根手指后边便直攻要害，按住能让对方爽翻的一点，果不其然立刻换来展耀的轻哼，“唔…小白…别一下子就……”

无论做过多少次，展耀都有些受不了前列腺被直接戳刺，只是轻轻一按，疲软的性器就有了抬头的趋势，更别提白羽瞳根本不会如此轻易放过他。很快粗粝的指腹就捅得更深，模仿性交的频率操弄着他的后穴，连带着润滑液发出咕啾咕啾的声响。每每进入退出时都要故意重重碾过那点，甚至还会用指甲口抠挠那处，黏膜传来的快感直冲头顶，教他几乎疯狂。

“小白…不…好舒服…不能按……会…”

会直接射出来的，只用手指就。

太羞耻了。

“直接射出来也可以哦，用我的手。”不知为何，今天白羽瞳就是想欺负这只伶牙利嘴的猫儿，原本打算扩张到可以就进入，现在却改了主意，想要对方靠自己的手指就可以达到高潮。

展耀咬着唇忍住欲望，试图忽略狠狠欺负敏感点的手指，却反而让所有的注意力都集中到鼠蹊处，适得其反。长腿爽得不由自主地勾了起来，顺势将白羽瞳往自己的方向更拉近几分。

展耀也不是省油的主儿，不甘心被对方完全拿捏在手，咬着唇的力道更重，勉强寻回几分冷静的大脑，含着泪花的双眼模模糊糊地总也算找到男人的孽根。松开攥紧床铺的手，忍着几乎要射的快感，握住了也早已硬得发烫的性器。

比起滚烫的欲望稍凉的手指缠住肉棒紧紧一掐。

“猫！”他力道不小，白羽瞳体能再强也不至于连鸡儿也金刚不坏，吃疼地皱起了脸。

展耀这才缓过来点，勉强扯开一抹笑，一手将白羽瞳还埋在自己体内的爪子拿开，忽略肠壁饥渴的紧缩，深吸一口气，双手向后掰开臀肉，将嫣红的小穴完全展现出来，“明明…嗯啊…明明自己也硬成这样…还不快点进来……”一副主动求肏的浪荡模样，说出口的却是强势无比的要求，“还是说你想听我求你？”

“羽瞳……我要你进来，用你又热又硬的肉棒干死我~~”

香港阿sir白羽瞳,一败涂地。

就算知道这是展耀的美猫计，白羽瞳还是只能心甘情愿的上套，扶着硬的发疼的性器抵住被展耀自己扒开的穴口。粉色的入口一吸一张，似在轻吻他的顶端，再忍不住的白羽瞳闷哼一声，直接顶了进去。

嗯……

白羽瞳自己都险些丢人的哼出声，好紧…好热……

“猫…夹太紧了…”方一进入肠壁就像认主一般缠了上来，爽得他倒吸一口气，不敢立刻甩胯，生怕丢人地一下就射出来。

“嗯……我…我才没夹…”展耀哼哼着，白羽瞳说得好像他有多淫荡似地，硬是缠着他要。可事实就是当肠道被大物件撑得满满，又热又胀的奇妙感觉很快就勾起他曾经癫狂的情事回忆，那根东西有多大多长，可以捅到他体内多深的地方，光是想想就已经饥渴难耐恨不得男人快些抽插，干到他身体最深处，“嗯…啊啊……”

不等展耀真的开口求肏，白羽瞳就率先按捺不住，顶弄起温热紧致的小穴。先是小幅度地抽插，扭着腰让肉棍在小穴里打转，等待那处完全适应他的尺寸，进出稍许轻松点时便不再克制大开大合地撞击起来。烙铁般粗红的肉棒没有节制地快速撞击，一次次凿开细密逼仄的媚肉，搅得爱人屁股里润滑液都流了出来，发出咕啾咕啾地淫水声。

双腿大张，腰身几乎被对折，白羽瞳甚至将自己的那一身腱子肉的重量也一起压在两人的交合处狂乱的肏干着。

展耀沉沦在粗放的情事中被顶得节节后退，又被男人抱着大腿拉回身下继续猛干，肉体摩擦的快感是抚弄前方所无法得到的，还想要…还想要更舒服…

想要…

“嗯…小白……那里…顶那里…”扭着屁股，追随着肉棒最粗的部分，入口处的腺体仅仅只是被随意碾过还不够，想要…想要被重重地肏…

猫儿一撅屁股就知道他发什么骚的白羽瞳拍了一把弹软的肥臀，“啪”地一下响而不疼，“小骚猫…光知道自己爽……”白羽瞳放慢步伐，稍稍退出些，调整角度找着前列腺所在的位置，没有立刻照做好好让爱人爽上一把，而是捏住上好手感的臀肉，嘶哑着嗓子逼问爱人，“猫儿，还记得求我的时候该做什么？”

白羽瞳此时邪魅的表情若是被他审讯过的犯人见到，一定会质疑这真的是那个铁面阿sir吗？

展耀脑门嗡地一下，哪里不知道白羽瞳那点小心思，早前被白羽瞳绑住性器逼着他叫老公的记忆适时地跳了出来。那次他犯倔不肯叫，最后被白羽瞳肏到射尿，腿软三天，印刻在脑中的快感挥之不去，不争气的身体越发火热的不像话。下身酥麻得厉害，记忆中的疯狂的快感和此时后穴的空虚交织在一起，让他再冷静不下来与对方斗嘴，眨巴着一双大眼睛盯着‘恶人’白羽瞳，“小白……”猫猫委屈，猫猫撒娇。

“嗯嗯。”白羽瞳摇摇手指，不吃这套，又将性器往外抽了些，威胁的意味更重，“猫儿你知道我说的是什么，乖~叫声老公，我就动。”

平日里伶牙俐齿的展大博士实在空虚瘙痒得不行，追着抬腰想要主动吃下肉棒却又被躲开。就算琥珀般漂亮的眸子里盛满了泪水，白羽瞳也看不见似地不为所动，硬要逼展耀松口。

“猫儿…不想要吗？这里被顶很舒服吧，每次只要按住这里，你就爽得发抖，屁股咬的死紧。”施虐欲大涨的白羽瞳坏心眼的蛊惑着防御值归零的猫猫，手掌有意无意地滑过大腿根部滑嫩的皮肤，无异于对忍耐边缘的展耀雪上加霜。

到底是憋过了头，高傲如展耀也无奈放弃抵抗，猫唇轻启，喊出让旁人听了脸红心跳的淫声浪语，“老…老公……快点顶那里…嗯啊……快…好痒…想要小白狠狠肏我的穴心……呜呜嗯……”

奸计得逞，看着爱人可怜巴巴吸着鼻子带着哭腔求他好好肏他，白羽瞳简直要飘上天去。腰胯一个用力，鸡蛋大的龟头直接碾上让小猫发浪的小骚心。硕大的欲望为了满足展耀只是在浅处抽插，自然是比不得完全埋进对方体内来的舒爽，可每顶一下那处，展耀都会可爱地一个瑟缩，身体也比原来更加烫热。含着它的小嘴越来越紧，简直和主人上边的嘴一样功夫了得。

“嗯啊…羽瞳…好舒服……小白……肏得好爽……”展耀抓着床单，将白色布料揪得一团乱，就像他此刻的脑子一样。

还想要看更多，听更多，猫儿被他弄得乱七八糟的样子、声音。

白羽瞳着魔似地将猫儿的手拉到胸前，腰胯边画着8字边开口，“乖，自己摸一下，会更舒服的……”小声地，几乎接近气音的性感声线蛊惑着展耀。

“别停……嗯啊……我摸………”昏暗的房间也难掩展耀一脸潮红，眼角撇过白羽瞳怒张的欲望，直接将对方的意思扭曲成如果不自己玩弄乳首，对方就会再次停下来。已然上头的情欲根本无法忍受停滞，他只得乖乖听话，两指揪起先前被男人吮得红肿的红缨，不客气地拉扯、揉按，还献媚似地挺起胸膛，将自己淫浪的样子毫不掩饰地展现在男人眼前，“小白…哈啊……快…快点动…不要不操我……”

“真骚…”鼻腔一热，白羽瞳真是佩服自己没有当场鼻血。

这猫儿真是越来越浪了。

再拖下去搞不好自己要射，白羽瞳下了狠心直接退出菊穴，在展耀还未抱怨的时候就插入了一根手指恰巧顶在能让猫儿爽透的一点，随后龟头再次抵住被干得来不及合拢的穴口一使劲整个送了进去。

原本就紧致的穴口彻底被撑开，不见一丝褶皱如同一个肉环，套着白羽瞳的手指和阴茎。

见对方没有任何不适，哼哼了两句就又听话地揉弄着自己的双乳，白羽瞳便放心大胆地抽送，一下一下顶到最深处，手指则死死抵住那点，配合着肏干的频率抠挠着凸起的小点。

“感受到了吗，我的肉棒和手指在一起肏你呢，猫。”

唯一空着的手握住展耀的硬挺撸动，前列腺液打湿了他的手掌。

后穴的淫液顺着臀缝滑下到背脊，剩余的则在穴口被拍打出白沫，淫荡至极。

“好爽…小白……我不行了…要……啊啊啊！”前后上下，全身的敏感点都被狠狠地欺负，展耀爽得几乎窒息，终于在白羽瞳最后几下重重抽插下尖叫着达到了高潮。含住肉棍的屁股快速收紧，脚尖崩得笔直，消瘦地身体痉挛了好几下才回复平静……

享受着对方高潮后紧缩蠕动的后穴，白羽瞳奋力加速抽插了几下，低吼着交代在了塑料薄膜中。

高潮后全身力气都仿佛被抽走，白羽瞳维持着插在对方体内的动作放下了展耀的长腿，翻了个个儿，将还在云里雾里的猫儿抱到身上，光裸的胸膛抵着彼此，倾听对方无比诚实的“心”声。

房间安静无比，似乎真的如同海底，好一会儿展耀才缓过劲儿来，两次高潮抽走了他太多气力，扶着白玉结实的腹肌试了好几次才算坐了起来。

因为体重将对方的物件吞得更深，依旧敏感的身体还是忍不住小小痉挛。

白羽瞳也不帮忙，手搁在脑袋后边，觉得此刻的展耀不再是猫，而是一条刚幻化出双腿的美人鱼，笨拙可爱。

“嗯…嘶…”展耀慢慢坐起来，让那半软的物件离开体内，奈何就算他尽量放松，后边还是紧紧咬住，费了好一番功夫才得以分开。

死耗子，笑笑笑，就知道笑！

展耀气不过再次被对方逼到失态，恶狠狠地捏了把白羽瞳的蛋蛋，趁男人疼的皱脸的档口逃下了床。

可惜展博士高估了自己的运动能力，也低估了白羽瞳的，根本还没迈出两步就被男人拦腰抱住，重重摔回床上，“猫儿，去哪儿？”

“洗澡啊，身上好黏哦。”被偏爱的猫猫有恃无恐，知道跑不掉干脆假装什么都没发生，一副猫猫什么都不知道的天使微笑。

白羽瞳下体还疼得一抽一抽，看着猫儿又好气又好笑，这只记仇的猫，“我看还不够黏。”

好像一夜回到20出头的青葱岁月，两人在床上光着屁股嬉闹起来，又不知是谁起的头，逐渐炙热的鼻息和嘴唇再次纠缠到一起。

白羽瞳以唇和手一遍又一遍地抚慰过展耀全身，留下深浅不一的痕迹昭示主权，下体也在展耀不规矩的小手的揉捏中越来越热。

展耀跪在床头，被白羽瞳按在透明玻璃上，双手贴在冰凉的玻璃上，入眼的是深蓝色的大海，白羽瞳不知按了什么，房间外部亮起小灯，吸引了不少海洋生物好奇地前来观察。

“羽瞳…”景色确实好看，就这么撅着屁股迟迟不等来白羽瞳的下一步，展耀疑惑的回头。

“别急，换个套。”

白羽瞳正在和塑料包装battle，下一秒小小的薄片就被抽走甩到一边，“直接进来。”展耀轻轻开口，脸上印着水纹美的如此缥缈。

再没有一丝迟疑，白羽瞳压了上去，前端猴急地抵住已经被肏透了的松软后穴。白羽瞳把展耀裹在怀里，大腿悄无声息地挤入对方的双腿向前推挤，几乎将他整个顶了起来。

胸膛紧贴着冰冷的玻璃，背后却是白羽瞳烫热的胸膛，展耀夹在冰与火之间，动弹不得。

硕大的阴茎一点一点破开他的后穴，直到两颗囊袋抵住穴口，才算停滞。白羽瞳亲吻着展耀的发旋，又掰过爱人的脸送上几个黏黏糊糊的亲吻，边摄取着对方的香甜，边耸动着健硕的公狗腰。

上身纹丝不动依旧抵住展耀，只有长期锻炼的精壮臀部收紧抽送，肌肉线条随着动作划出漂亮的弧线，慢慢加速。每一次抽出都只剩蘑菇头，又狠狠顶入到恨不得将囊袋也挤进小穴。快速且用力的肏干，一下下将展耀的屁股打出肉波，啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳。

“轻……小白…轻点…”一下一下快速猛烈的顶弄，几乎要将他的肠子捅破。展耀图变换姿势缓缓，却发现不知何时被白羽瞳完全禁锢在身前，根本动弹不得。身体被白羽瞳顶起，膝盖着不了地，整个身体的重量都压在交合处，简直就是被死死钉在肉棒上狠狠操弄。

“松…嗯啊啊… 松开……好涨……烫…”肉棒居然还可以变得更大更热，展耀口齿不清地求饶却没有任何作用，只换来白羽瞳一下又一下的猛击，前胸随着男人的动作摩擦着玻璃，泌出的汗水和逐渐上升的体温让玻璃浮出一层薄雾，又很快消失，如同展耀逐渐消散的神志。

白羽瞳喘着粗气，大手按住展耀的手紧扣，腰身的力道并未放缓，享受着穴内似无数张小嘴的吮吸，肉体摩擦的快感令人上瘾，“嗯…猫，你里边骚透了，一直在吸，就那么想快点把我夹出来吗…”

“唔啊…不…啊啊啊”展耀无法回话，来不及吞咽的口液顺着唇角滑落，眼前一群又一群不明所以的鱼儿转动着眼珠缓缓游过，见证着这场陆地生物荒淫无度的交媾。

明知道对方并非高智生物，可展耀还是产生了被视奸，在开阔室外做爱的错觉，难堪害羞地闭上了眼。谁知这般也只是加大了后穴被顶弄的快感，前列腺被伞状突起一下下重碾，白羽瞳低沉性感的声音不断在耳边响起，“猫儿…你好棒…夹得我爽死了…”

“好紧，…明明好像连手指都插不进去，却可以吃下我的这根…是因为已经被肏成我肉棒的形状了吧…”

“好色的屁股，又在吸了，好饥渴，是不是我肏得还不够，嗯？”

“别…别说了…”展耀摇着头，否认自己是白羽瞳口中那般淫荡的身体。

“不是的，猫儿…”白羽瞳抿住展耀发红的耳尖，“你喜欢的，喜欢我告诉你你的屁股有多紧，夹得我有多舒服，喜欢我告诉你你有多骚，多喜欢被我肏…”白羽瞳捏了把展耀未经抚慰已经硬得不行的性器，“你看…你这儿不是更硬了…”

白羽瞳说的并非假话，谁能知道平日里一本正经开口闭口学术名词的展大心里博士，其实在床上就是个爱听荤话的小浪包。

本想就这样直接干到展耀高潮，可一抬头却看到了有趣的东西。

“猫儿，睁眼。”白羽瞳掰正展耀的脸，让他朝着玻璃。

不明所以，被干掉脑子的展耀乖乖睁眼，就因眼前的景象呼吸一窒，“嗯！”刚要叫出声，白羽瞳就趁他张嘴塞入了两根手指，胡乱地在他口中搅动，不正经地开口，“猫儿，你看，连章鱼都觊觎你的美色，要跑来和我分一杯羹。”

展耀说不出话，含着泪水看着紧紧贴在玻璃上的章鱼吸盘，他们的距离是那么近，以致于让他产生那玩意儿是直接吸在他身上的错觉，而白羽瞳此时在他口中造次的手指也似乎八脚生物的触手。

“猫儿，它的吸盘，是不是在吸你的奶？”白羽瞳两指夹住展耀的软舌不给对方反驳的机会，“是什么感觉？湿滑还是黏糊糊的？唔…那么爽吗，屁股又咬了…”

“嗯嗯嗯……”展耀摇头否认，可是白羽瞳形容得那么真切，好像他确实就在被这只章鱼侵犯，那触手甚至因为搭在他的胸前开始变色，粉粉嫩嫩，触手好像一根根硕大无比的性器，色情无比。

怀里的身子挣扎起来，白羽瞳却笑意更深，拉开展耀试图挡住遮掩前胸的手聚过头顶，按在玻璃上，“告诉我，猫儿，是被我摸乳头比较爽，还是被章鱼吸得更舒服？”白羽瞳空出的手挤入展耀的胸膛和玻璃之间，拨弄着硬得像小石子一般的乳首，说着越来越下流的话。

“不……不要…嗝…”展小猫被欺负得狠了，又爽到不行，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的流，“不要别的…嗯啊……只要小白……呜呜…”

啧，真是犯规。

深蓝色的海域让玻璃成了一面透明的镜子，映照出展耀此时惹人怜爱的脸蛋，白羽瞳终究还是心软了（也有可能是怕猫咪事后打击报复），关上了床头地下隐藏的按钮，让玻璃外彻底变为一片黝黑，几个猛顶，直接让怀里的人痉挛着达到了高潮。

最后白羽瞳滚烫的精液灌满了展耀的肚子，直到展耀精疲力竭哑着嗓子求饶才终于结束了漫长淫乱的性事，在沉寂的大海中相拥而眠。

=========

度假胜地的海滨小岛，夕阳快要沉入海平线，云彩如同被火点着一般，绽放出炫目的迷人色彩。不少游客汇聚在西岸沙滩，纷纷举着相机对着想要抓住落日前最美的一瞬。

海岸边不起眼露天小餐馆的内，来了两位特殊的客人。

两人一进入餐厅时就吸引了不少注意力，极少见到的帅气东方面孔，稍高的那位穿着简单的白色背心，布料无法遮掩的地方肌肉扎结，看得出平时没少做运动。而他身边这位，比起帅气可以说更多的是有点漂亮，带着帽子，就算这里的气温如此高，也不舍得脱下宽松的长袖湛蓝衬衫。

稍壮些的男人举起手里的保冷箱，“听说这里可以借用厨房？”

侍应生愣了一下点头开口，指了指一边被海风腐蚀得稍显老旧的木牌，“没错，价格在牌子上。”

“好的，谢谢。”

“那我带您去厨房？”

“稍等。”展耀开口叫住了两人，将手机递给侍应生，笑着拜托，“能先麻烦你给我们拍张照吗？”

展耀拉着白羽瞳随意地靠在分割沙地的木质栅栏上，任由他搂着自己的腰。

就算是一直被拜托拍照的侍应生也不得不感叹，这才是真的值得记录下来的画面，举起手机，“three,two,one,cheese!”

按下快门前的一秒，白衣男子突然转头，一口亲在包裹严实的男人脸上，让侍应生一时难以分辨那位男士脸上的红晕是因为害羞还是晚霞。

可惜因为背光，照片并不能完全记录下两人的面容，幸好这光影勾勒出的轮廓已经美到让人心醉。

只可惜这一份美好只持续到白衣男子将煮好的菜端上来为止。

侍应生才不知道为什么那位漂亮男士在看到章鱼刺身时会狠狠揍另一个大帅哥呢。

反正，后厨留下给他们吃的酥炸鱿鱼圈是真的好吃。

-end-


End file.
